


[podfic] Settle a Score

by Annapods



Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bickering, F/F, Getting Back Together, Hockey, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, stubborn nerd/jock disaster lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: There are probably worse things than having to walk past a giant mural of your ex’s face on your way into work every morning, but if there are, Melanie can’t think of them.01:29:38 :: Written byTheundiagnosable.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	[podfic] Settle a Score

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [settle a score](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551691) by [theundiagnosable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theundiagnosable/pseuds/theundiagnosable). 



### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/origsettleascore):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ZlQE8zfVfwh-6bFMACMvEkWNVD_MJX0U):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to Theundiagnosable for giving me permission to record this work!  
Cover art for the “words only” square of my Cover Artist Bingo 2020 card.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negociated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
